Jackson and Ramona's Unexpected First Time
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Jackson and Ramona each arrive at a hotel looking for a hook up but don't find what they expected. Alone with just the other, the two teenagers suddenly begin to experience new feelings for one another. Resulting in a story of romance and epic passion for the ages.
1. Hotel Hook Up

Jackson walked nervously down a hotel hallway. Recently he had signed up for an underground _escort_ service that allowed men to meet up with women for _private fun_ in a hotel. Jackson excitedly signed up for the service and already paid in advance to have some _private fun_ with a woman all night and was beginning to sweat. Jackson realized he was soon going to his lose his virginity to a mystery woman and was both excited and scared about it it at the same time. Jackson then recognized a door number he was looking for it, and then knocked on it. Jackson then said, "RosesRed32? This Is JaySmash." Jackson then heard a female voice say, "Come in." Jackson then opened the door to a hotel room and saw no one. A confused Jackson then said, "Hello?" A closet door then opened nearby, and a bare leg appeared from it as a voice from the closet said, "Ready for some hot spicy fun?" Then the entire body attached to the leg stepped out of the closet revealing a female teenager wearing just a strapless bra and thong, and that female teenager was... Ramona.

A wide eyed Jackson seeing Ramona's face immediately yelled, "Ramoma!?" Ramona seeing Jackson yelled, "Jackson!?" Ramona instantly grabbed a coat from the closet and covered her scantily clad body with it as she said, "What are you doing here!?" Jackson then said, "What are _you_ doing here!? I was here to meet an attractive young woman that went by the username RosesRed32." Ramona then said, "I _am_ RosesRed32. I was here to get paid to provide _pleasure_ to an attractive young _man_." Jackson then said, "Wait. You work for the service? Are you saying you have a secret job having sex with random men here?"

Ramona sighed as she sat on the nearby bed and said, "Well. Not completely. That _was_ kind of the plan. This was actually going to be my first night on the job. I was looking forward to having an enjoyable time with my first client but then... _you_ walked in." Jackson then looking a bit disappointed said, "And I thought I was gonna be making love with an actual _woman_ tonight." An upset looking Ramona with a pout face then said, "I _am_ a woman." Jackson then smirked and said, "Underage though." Ramona now looking a bit guilty said, "Well I might have lied on my application and provided a fake ID. But come on. I _look_ grown up enough. Unlike you. If you walked in with another escort here, they would've asked if you were here with your dad." Jackson then laughed a bit and said, "And if it was another guy here they'd ask if your mother was present." Ramona then laughed a bit as Jackson sat next to her. Jackson then made a faint sigh and said, "Well this sure wound up being a let down." Ramona then said, "Yeah. But... you already paid for the hotel room. We might as well enjoy what we got here." Jackson then said, "Ooo. I hear this hotel has all of the premium cable channel shows on demand here. We can watch _Game of Thrones_." Ramona smirked as she got up and said, "Sounds fun but this hotel has literally the best hot tub made by man. I'm gonna soak in it for a bit while you binge watch. And if my mom calls my phone, answer and tell her I'm still studying with Rocki and that you came over." As Ramona headed over to the bathroom, Jackson waved and said, "Sounds cool."

About an hour later, Jackson was watching the television by himself. However as a certain scene in the show he was watching played out, Jackson got wide eyed and said, "Oh my gosh! Arya Stark is gonna lose her virginity to Gendry?" Within seconds Ramona stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white towel tied around herself with her hair and skin still soaking wet. A wide eyed Ramona looked at the screen and said, "What!? Oh my gosh! I can't believe they decided to have them do it." A surprised looking Jackson said, "Wait. You watch Game of Thrones?" Ramona then sat near Jackson and said, "I only watched the first four seasons. Then I just borrowed Lola's DVD's and fast forwarded to just the scenes with Arya. She is my idol." Jackson then looking at the part of the bed near him said, "Um. Ramona, you're getting the bed wet." Ramona then jumped up and said, "Oh. Sorry." Jackson then said, "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something that would make you wanna jump out of the bath." Ramona then said, "Eh. I was starting to get wrinkly anyway. I'm gonna get changed now." Ramona then walked into the bathroom but left the door slightly open.

A minute passed and then Jackson heard Ramona making angry grunt noises. A slightly concerned Jackson then said, "Ramona, you okay?" Ramona then called out, "No. It's hard putting on this particular strapless bra on by myself." Jackson then said, "Well... do you need help?" Ramona then reluctantly said, "Well... sure." Jackson then got up and walked into the bathroom. There he saw Ramona standing in front of the mirror with a towel tied around just the lower part of her body, while she held the front of her strapless bra with her two hands in front of her. As Jackson began to stare at Ramona's bare back for a moment, Ramona said, "Just grab the two ends and use that small buckle to put them together." As Jackson slowly hooked together Ramona's bra he said, "Why do you even need to wear this anyway when you sleep? You can just cover yourself with a shirt you know?" Ramona then said, "Bras help girls keep their breasts firm. If we never wore them, our breasts would begin to get all saggy."

Jackson then finished hooking Ramona's bra together and stepped away as he said, "I'll let you finish changing now." Jackson then left the bathroom and went back to the bed. However once Jackson sat down he found his eyes staying fixed on the bathroom door which was still open. Jackson then leaned over to the bathroom and slowly began to peak inside. Suddenly Jackson saw Ramona's backside and her completely bare naked butt as she was leaning over to step into her panties. Jackson then blushed bright red as he looked away and put his attention back on the TV screen.

A minute later, Ramona stepped into the room in a bath robe as she said, "So. Wanna sleep together?" A wide eyed Jackson looked at Ramona nervously and said, "What!?" Ramona then said, "I mean we have the room booked for the night and the bed is big enough for four people. You want us each to take opposite far sides?" Jackson then made a little smile while still nervously said, "Sure." Ramona then said, "Okay. You can change for bed in the bathroom if you want." Jackson then got up and said, "Sure." Jackson then went into the bathroom as Ramona sat in front of the TV now. However after a moment, Ramona leaned towards the open bathroom and slowly peaked in. Ramona's eyes widened as she saw Jackson stepping out of his underwear and was now completely naked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Ramona got a full side view of Jackson's penis and instantly blushed bright red from seeing it. Ramona then turned her head away and looked at the TV again.

A minute later, Jackson stepped into the room and said, "Well I'm beat. You wanna go to sleep now?" Ramona nervously then said, "Um... okay." Jackson then turned the lights off, but the glow from the lights of nearby buildings through the open window created a small glow in the room. Jackson and Ramona both lay on opposite sides of the big bed and got under the covers. Ramona then said, "Good night Jackson." Jackson nodded and said, "Good night Ramona." The two teenagers then lay still as only silence was heard in the room. However both teens slowly began to hear the faint sound of their own heart beat. But then the sound slowly began to get quicker and louder. The two teens then at the same time with their eyes opens turned their bodies around to face the other.

As both teens looked into each other's eyes at the same time seeing the other was awake, Ramona then said, "Jackson?" Jackson then said, "Yeah?" Ramona then said, "I know you had plans different tonight than spending them with your almost sister. But... are you gonna try again using the escort service another night some time soon?" Jackson then said, "Well... I guess. I don't know. What about you? Are you gonna try a second go at this some time?" Ramona then said, "I... I don't know if I want to now." Jackson then said, "Oh." The two then lay silent for several minutes. Finally the silence was broken when Ramona said, "Jackson?" Jackson quickly then said, "Yes." Ramona then said, "Um... do you wanna... umm... do you wanna try... um... you know what, forget it." Jackson then said, "What? What is it?" Ramona then said, "It's just... it's weird because you're kind of my brother but... do you wanna try... doing just a little bit of what we were planning to do tonight?" Jackson then said, "You mean..." Ramona then said, "Just a little of it if you want. I mean... it wouldn't hurt to try it with each other. Because we're friends and we should practice some of what we'll hopefully be doing more of when we got older right? I mean practice makes perfect, correct?" Jackson then said, "Well... yeah. But are you sure? The fact that you're like a sister to me wouldn't weird you out?" Ramona then said, "No. It be fine. We're like family, and... family does favors for each other." Jackson then said, "Well... okay."

Jackson and Ramona then scooted towards each other. The two then moved their faces forward. Their eyes closed. Then their lips met... and the two kissed for a second. Their lips parted away briefly. But then a moment later, their lips met again and this time they kissed for several moments. Eventually the kiss ended and the two opened their eyes. The two looked at the other's face, with each of their faces looking blank. Then a small smirk appeared on Ramona's face. Then the smirk became a smile. Then her mouth opened up to show her teeth while she still smiled and her eyes now had a look of pure joy on them. Jackson smiled back as he had a pleased look on his face.

Jackson and Ramona then moved their faces together again and kissed. But this time they moved their arms and began to fiddle with their clothes. The teens quickly untied their respective bath robes and threw them to the ground. The two teenagers were now in just their underwear kissing. Ramona began to fiddle with the back of her bra, but then Jackson put his hands behind Ramona's back and unhooked her bra tossing it to the ground. Ramona then broke her kiss to smile and said, "Thanks." The two kissed again but this time Jackson slowly pushed Ramona onto her back. Jackson then got on his knees and pulled his underwear off. Then Jackson gently lifted Ramona's legs, and slowly pulled her panties off. Ramona only looked up at Jackson with a mesmerized look on her face as she watched Jackson pull her panties off and then tossed them aside. Jackson then laid Ramona's legs down and got on all fours hovering over Ramona. Jackson then pulled a blanket over his back so that it was covering most of his and Ramona's bodies.

Jackson then looked down at Ramona looking pleased at the sight of her, while Ramona with her hair now spread out a bit on the pillow looked up at Jackson with a joyful look on her face looking excited for what was about to happen. Jackson then moved his manhood into position, and then... Jackson lowered his body and his hard teenage penis down pushing it inside of Ramona's underage vagina. Ramona instantly moaned and wrapped her arms around Jackson as she felt the head of his manhood push into her. Jackson meanwhile had his arms wrapped around Ramona's back as he began to thrust harder and harder into her. With each thrust Jackson drove his penis deeper into Ramona's vagina. First it was just head of his penis. However after several thrusts he had three inches of his long hard penis in Ramona.

Ramona meanwhile had one arm and hand wrapping tightly around Jackson's back. However Ramona used her other arm to dig her hand into Jackson's thick hair. As Jackson continued to pump his manhood harder into her, Ramona tilted her head back a bit and looked at the edge of the room where the wall behind her and the ceiling met. Ramona then began to close eyes a bit as she moaned, "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" Jackson meanwhile used one arm to wrap itself around Ramona's back. Meanwhile Jackson used his other arm to move down to Ramona's firm butt, where Jackson used his other hand to squeeze Ramona's underage buttocks. As Jackson squeezed them tightly, Ramona said, "Mmmm. Ohhhh." Ramona then used her hand that was wrapped around Jackson's back and moved it down to grab Jackson's butt as well. As Jackson began to thrust himself harder into Ramona he said, "Oh yeah. Yes! Yes!"

Jackson now had his penis six inches into Ramona's vagina as Ramona moaned louder yelling, "OHHHHHHH! OH YEAH! YES! YES! OOOHHHHHH!" Jackson began to increase the speed of his thrusts as Ramona began to lift her butt up and down a bit to match the movements of Jackson's thrusts. Jackson then pushed his chest down hard against Ramona's breasts as he began to squeeze her tight. As he did, Ramona simply looked up at the ceiling with a look of happiness on her face. Her mouth was open a bit in the shape of a big smile as it finally dawned on Ramona that she was having the greatest experience of her life. Suddenly Jackson began to slow down his pace. A concerned Ramona then said, "What's wrong?" Jackson then lifted his upper body up a bit and said, "It's just... I can fell like I'm about to..." Ramona looking right into Jackson's eyes said, "Shhh. Don't worry. You can do it. I don't mind if you do it. I... I want you to do it." Jackson nodded as he began to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts again.

Jackson now had his full eight inch penis pushed deep inside Ramona's underage vagina. As Jackson was nearing his climax he said, "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile as Ramona felt Jackson's manhood throbbing deep inside her womanhood she said, "OOHHH! OOOH YEAH! OHH! YEAH! HARDER! HARDER! OOOH YEAH! HARDER! OH JACKSON. I... I..." Ramona then looked right into Jackson's eyes, sweat in her face, and sweetly said, "I love you." Jackson then looking right back at Ramona with plenty of sweat in his face too said, "I love you too Ramona." Then the moment hit. Jackson orgasmed and shot his semen into Ramona's body. The two teenagers' bodies shook as they both yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then their bodies stopping shaking. Jackson pulled his penis which was not hard and long anymore out of Ramona's vagina. Jackson got off Ramona and then laid next to her. The two turned their heads to look at one another as Ramona said, "Was I good?" Jackson smiled as he said, "You were perfect. Was I..." Ramona giggled a bit and said, "You were better than what I could've dreamed. Thank you Jackson. For making me the happiest girl in the world."

**THE END**

_Bing: bloomchicks shower girls 2_


	2. The Sex Doesn't Stop

Ramona was sitting on the bed in her room when she heard a knock on the door. Ramona then said, "Yes. Come in." Jackson then walked into the room and closed the door behind him as he said, "Hey. Can we talk?" Ramona then put her book down and said, "Yeah. Sure. What about?" Jackson then sat at the end of Ramona's bed and said, "Well, it's just... you left the hotel early this morning before I got up. I just wanted to make sure you were okay or if you were regretting what we did or..." Ramona then quickly and somewhat nervously said, "Oh, I don't regret what we did. I simply had to make it home before 9am or my mom would've gotten worried." Jackson nodded briefly and said, "Oh." Ramona still looking a bit nervous then said, "But I seriously don't regret what we did. I mean we both wanted to lose our virginity last night. It just made sense that we lose it someone we trust." Jackson then with a plain simple expression said, "Exactly. It was an itch we wanted to scratch." Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. It was just something we had to get out of our system." Jackson then said, "Yeah. I mean it's not like we would make what we did last night a regular thing." Ramona quickly said, "Obviously. Because that would make things super awkward and difficult for us. You know, considering we live under the same roof." Jackson nodded and said, "Of course. We're just friends who did a special friendly favor last night." Ramona nodded and said, "Totally. Just friends." Jackson smiled and said, "Yeah."

Jackson and Ramona then suddenly found themselves sitting in total silence as they looked into each other's eyes. No more words came out of their mouths as both of their heart beats began to beat faster and louder. The two began to sweat slightly as they remained perfectly still looking at the other. But then... suddenly Jackson bolted forward and wrapped his arms around Ramona and kissed her. Ramona wrapped her arms around Jackson too as she fell back on the bed and Jackson got on top. The two broke their kiss as Jackson pulled off his shirt, while Ramona too pulled her shirt off revealing her lacy white bra. The two began to kiss again some more as they began to pull their pants down.

*Twenty Minutes Later

Jackson and Ramona laid under the blanket in Ramona's bed completely naked as they looked up at the ceiling with shock and surprise in their faces. Jackson whose eyes were wide said, "What just happened?" With a plain and simple tone to her voice, Ramona said, "We... just had sex... again." Jackson then said, "But... how did that start? I mean we were just sitting together and then... boom. It's like I lost control of myself." Ramona then said, "Me too. It's like I was me. But then it's like these impulses came to the service and... some other force me took command." Jackson then said, "Yeah. But... I think we're completely back in control now." Ramona then said, "Totally. We are both completely in control of our bodies again." Jackson and Ramona then suddenly got silent as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

*Two Minutes Later

Ramona was leaning her naked body forward on the bed with her knees on the floor. Jackson meanwhile was behind Ramona, his hands grabbing her hips tightly as he thrusted his penis into her butt. Ramona's eyes were closed as her mouth was wide open as Jackson's hips shook back and forth as he pumped his manhood deeper between Ramona's firm buttocks. As Ramona laid on the bed she said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Harder! Harder! Ohhhh!"

*Ten Minutes Later

Jackson and Ramona were back under the blanket on the bed looking up at the ceiling with shocked and surprised faces again. Jackson with wide eyes said, "It happened again." Ramona nodded and said, "Yep." Jackson then turned his head to look at Ramona and Ramona turned her head to look at Jackson. The two's eyes met as they both remained very silent for a moment.

*One Minute Later

Jackson was laying on the bed as Ramona sat on top of him. Ramona already had Jackson's penis inside of her, as she was lifting her body up and down, so her vagina was sliding up and down on Jackson's hard member. As she did this, Jackson grabbed Ramona's butt cheeks and squeezed them hard. As Ramona began to bounce up and down, her breasts too bounced around a bit; the sight of which only made Jackson's penis longer and harder. Jackson then said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah!" Ramona then said, "Mmmm. Oh Jackson. Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh!"

*Fifteen Minutes Later

Jackson and Ramona were laying together on the bed again looking up as Jackson said, "Okay, we really need to figure out how to control this." Ramona nodded and said, "Agreed." Jackson then looked at Ramona as he said, "Ramona. I... I don't completely get it but... when I'm with you now. It's like... all I wanna do is touch you, hold you, please you, and love you. It's like I'm addicted to you." Ramona then said, "I know. Whenever I think of you now, it's like all of my other instincts are over-ridden with a desire to be intimate with you." Jackson then said, "Well... this is gonna make living together really hard now." Ramona then said, "I'd rather say _challenging_. But I'm sure we can figure this out." Jackson then said, "How? I can't keep sneaking into your room all of the time. Our parents will get suspicious." Ramona smirked and said, "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure out some tricks."

*One Day Later

Jackson was walking down the hallway in the house, when suddenly a closet opened up with Ramona in it. Ramona then pulled Jackson into the closet and said, "In here, now!" Ramona then closed the closet as now Jackson and Ramona were stuck together in a tight space. A confused looking Jackson then said, "Ramona, what are we doing in here?" Ramona smirked and said, "This." Ramona then got on her knees and quickly pulled Jackson's pants and underwear down. A still confused Jackson said, "Ramona. What are..." Ramona quickly stopped Jackson's talking by grabbing his penis and shoving it in her mouth. Jackson immediately let out a moan as Ramona began to suck on Jackson's penis moving her lips back and forth it. As this only made Jackson's manhood longer and harder he said, "Ohhh! Oh baby! Oh yeah! Give it to me baby. Ohhhh!"

*Two Days Later

In the local high school Ramona was walking down a hallway by herself. Suddenly Jackson stepped out of the boys bathroom and said, "No one's in here. Quick!" Jackson then pulled Ramona into the boys bathroom, and the two instantly got in a stall together. Jackson instantly pulled off Ramona's shirt and then pulled off her bra. Jackson instantly moved his face forward and began to suck on Ramona's breasts. Ramona moaned as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Jackson moved his tongue along the skin of Ramona's breasts and then began to use it to flick at Ramona's nipples. Then Jackson began to nibble at Ramona's nipples as well, causing Ramona to giggle a little and then moan some more.

*Four Days Later

Jackson was walking through the park when he saw a small tent set up. Jackson went over to the tent and said, "Ramona. Is that you in there?" Jackson then heard Ramona say, "Come in." Jackson then quickly got into the tent and zipped it up and saw Ramona completely naked laying on her side. Ramona smirked and said, "You ready?" Jackson then said, "But Ramona, this tent is set up in the middle of the park. We could be doing this within ear shot of countless people." Ramona smirked and said, "I know." Jackson then smirked back and said, "God, you're hot." Ramona then laid on her back as Jackson pushed his head down and burried it between Ramona's legs, Jackson then pushed his face towards Ramona's mound and then stuck his tongue into Ramona's vagina. Ramona began to moan loudly as she said, "Oh yeah! Ohhhh! Ohhh!"

*Two Days Later

Jackson was alone naked in a shower room at a gym getting cleaned up. Suddenly Jackson heard Ramona's voice say, "Oh Jackson." Jackson turned to see a completely naked Ramona walking towards him. A worried looking Jackson said, "Ramona. What if someone comes in and..." Ramona then jumped up into Jackson's arms, causing Jackson to put his arms under Ramona's butt, while Ramona wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist. Ramona then made a sexy smile as she looked into Jackson's eyes and said, "What if what?" Jackson then smirked as he pushed his penis into Ramona's vagina. Ramona wrapped her arms around Jackson's back tightly as Jackson began to pump his manhood deep into Ramona's womanhood. The two both began to shake a bit as they said, "Ohhhhhhh!"

*Three Days Later

Ramona was standing behind a tree in the woods with her pants down as Jackson was on his knees behind her licking her butt cheeks with his tongue, while wrapping his arms around Ramona's waist and sticking two of his fingers into Ramona's vagina, fingering her womanhood. Ramona moaned as she tilted her head back and said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhh."

*Two Days Later

Jackson was sitting in a chair naked with Ramona sitting on him facing him also naked with Jackson's penis in her vagina. As Jackson slowly thrusted his penis into Ramona's vagina, he said, "Oh God. You are so amazing Ramona. I've lost tracks of how many times we've done this now." Ramona then said, "It's been forty two times in the last two weeks. We're averaging on making love three times a day now." Jackson smirked and said, "Just three times? Oh, I think we increase that soon." Ramona giggled as Jackson grabbed her butt cheeks and began to drive his penis deeper into her." Ramona leaned her head back and said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Harder! Harder! Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh! Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Max stepped in saying, "I was hearing screaming and... HOLY CHALUPAS!" Both Jackson and Ramona instantly froze as they turned to look at Max. Then the two turned to look at each other with very worried looks on their faces.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_Bing: bloomchicks shower girls 2_


	3. Addicted to Sex

Ramona sat in a therapist's office as a young adult woman sat across from her in a chair. As Ramona looked down, the therapist said, "Well we haven't seen each other in awhile Ramona. What brings you into my office today?" Ramona then said, "Well... I... I came in because... I think I'm addicted to something." The therapist then said, "And what would that be Ramona?" Ramona who could barely look at her therapist in the eye said, "It's... sex. I... I think I'm addicted to sex." The therapist then said, "Well... could... could you be more specific? When did this begin?" Ramona then said, "Well... it sort of began a few weeks ago...

_Several weeks ago in the past: Jackson had his penis pushing deep into Ramona's vagina as Ramona laid flat on a hotel bed. As Jackson pushed his body against Ramona's delicate underage one, Ramona tilted her head back a bit and looked at the edge of the room where the wall behind her and the ceiling met. Ramona then began to close eyes a bit as she moaned, "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" Jackson meanwhile used one arm to wrap itself around Ramona's back. Meanwhile Jackson used his other arm to move down to Ramona's firm butt, where Jackson used his other hand to squeeze Ramona's underage buttocks. As Jackson squeezed them tightly, Ramona said, "Mmmm. Ohhhh." Ramona then used her hand that was wrapped around Jackson's back and moved it down to grab Jackson's butt as well. As Jackson began to thrust himself harder into Ramona he said, "Oh yeah. Yes! Yes!"_

In the present Ramona said, "We didn't plan for it to happen. But when it did... it felt so amazing. I didn't want it to end." The therapist then said, "So you did it again?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. But I couldn't just wait for a perfect moment. I constantly felt like I had to make it."

_A week ago in the past, Jackson was alone naked in a shower room at a gym getting cleaned up. Suddenly Jackson heard Ramona's voice say, "Oh Jackson." Jackson turned to see a completely naked Ramona walking towards him. A worried looking Jackson said, "Ramona. What if someone comes in and..." Ramona then jumped up into Jackson's arms, causing Jackson to put his arms under Ramona's butt, while Ramona wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist. Ramona then made a sexy smile as she looked into Jackson's eyes and said, "What if what?" Jackson then smirked as he pushed his penis into Ramona's vagina. Ramona wrapped her arms around Jackson's back tightly as Jackson began to pump his manhood deep into Ramona's womanhood. The two both began to shake a bit as they said, "Ohhhhhhh!"_

In the present Ramona said, "We couldn't stop ourselves. It went from every day to practically _three_ times every day." The therapist then said, "Do when did you realize this became a problem?" Ramona looked down and said, "When... when we finally got caught."

_In the recent past, Jackson was sitting in a chair naked with Ramona sitting on him facing him also naked with Jackson's penis in her vagina. Ramona was giggling as Jackson grabbed her butt cheeks and began to drive his penis deeper into her. Ramona leaned her head back and said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Harder! Harder! Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh! Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Max stepped in saying, "I was hearing screaming and... HOLY CHALUPAS!" Both Jackson and Ramona instantly froze as they turned to look at Max. Then the two turned to look at each other with very worried looks on their faces. Max then said, "Are... are you two..." Jackson then said, "Max, we can explain. It's not what you think" Max then said, "So you two aren't playing 'tickle wrestle like we use to when we were younger?" As Jackson and Ramona quickly put some clothes on Jackson then said, "Um... actually... yeah. That was exactly what we were doing." Max then said, "Well... I guess that's okay. It is always nice to relive your younger days. But why were you doing it naked?" As Ramona finished putting her clothing on she said, "Well... it's just easier to tickle someone when you've got nothing separating the person from your fingers." Max then said, "Oh. So is this special way of playing the game secret or something with the rest of the family? Can I tel everyone I know about it?" Jackson and Ramona immediately yelled, "NO!" After a brief moment Jackson then said, "It's just... a secret way we play we don't want ANYONE to know about." Ramona then said, "Nobody, okay!" Max then said, "Well, okay I guess."_

In the present Ramona was covering her face as she said, "I lied to a child. I completely deceived a child. And all because I couldn't keep my pants down long enough." Ramona sat silent in the office for a moment. The therapist then said, "Ramona, how long have you loved Jackson?" Ramona then said, "Well only recently sort of. We've always been close because our moms are like sisters. But I made fun of Jackson a lot growing up." The therapist then said, "Why?" Ramona then said, "I... I don't totally know. Maybe it was because... I felt like I had to. Because if I didn't make fun of Jackson when I was little I was worried he'd like me." The therapist then said, "Why didn't you want him to like to?" Ramona then said, "Because... our parents would never let us. I... oh my gosh, was I self-sabotaging myself?" The therapist then said, "It would seem like that. You wanted Jackson, but felt like your situation wouldn't allow it. So you turned Jackson off from you in an attempt to make it feel like it was your own choice. And you still don't think your parents would allow you two to be a couple. That's why you keep making love to Jackson so much. Because you're trying to compensate for what feels like something that might end any day now. It's like when some cats over-eat because they aren't sure when their next meal will be. But your relationship with Jackson doesn't have to end soon Ramona. Just be honest and open with your families about your relationship. And you won't feel the need to hide what you're doing, okay?" Ramona sat silent for a moment, but then nodded her head and said, "I... I think I understand."

That evening Ramona was sitting near a lake in the woods wearing a bath robe. From nearby Jackson appeared walking over to Ramona wearing a bath robe as he said, "Hey got your text. Thanks for sending me the GPS coordinates. You said you wanna just _talk_? Is everything okay?" As Jackson sat next to Ramona, Ramona said, "Yes Jackson. It is. It's more than okay. It's just... we have to live like things are okay and _will_ be okay. We have to stop sneaking around like we are. Jackson... I... I love you. And I want to be honest with the rest of the world with how much I love you and so we have to tell..." Jackson then cut off Ramona and said, "Will you marry me?" A surprised Ramona then said, "What?" Jackson then said, "Ramona, you're the woman of my dreams and so much more. I... I want to marry you one day. But I know there's no way we can have a _secret_ marriage. Our families will have to know. And so... I agree. We have to be honest with them." Ramona made a smile and said, "You are so perfect you know that?" Jackson then said, "But we're not gonna tell them we're having sex regularly right?" Ramona smirked and said, "No. That will still be our secret. We'll just have to be more careful. Make the times we do it super special. Because there will be no more need to rush to do it all of the time since now we'll have the rest of our lives." Jackson smiled and said, "Sounds good to me."

Jackson and Ramona then moved their faces towards one another and kissed. After they finished their kiss, Ramona then made a sexy smile and said, "Wanna have some _special_ fun in the water?" Jackson smiled back and said, "Sure. But we don't have any swimsuits." Ramona raised an eyebrow and in a very sexy voice she said, "Don't need them." Ramona then untied her bath robe and had it fall to the ground exposing her entire naked backside to her boyfriend. Her smooth young back and naked underage buttocks shined in the spotlight as Jackson found himself starring intensely at them. Ramona then began to walk towards the water as Jackson continued to stare at his girlfriend's naked behind. Each of her butt cheeks would rise a bit, going up and down with every step her feet took towards the water. Jackson couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to them. Eventually Ramona's butt disappeared into the water once Ramona submerged half of her body into the lake. Ramona then turned her head to look back at her boyfriend and with a sexy smile said, "You coming in?" Jackson smiled as he took off his bath robe exposing his nude form to his girlfriend.

Ramona then put a hand near her face and then wiggled her pointer finger for Jackson to come towards her as she made a sexy grin. As Jackson moved towards Ramona, Ramona waked further into the water and then put her body right beneath a waterfall. Jackson walked towards Ramona while Ramona put her hair beneath the falls and began to wash it keeping her back to Jackson. Jackson then got right behind Ramona and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Jackson gently pulled Ramona towards him and began to kiss the side of her neck. Ramona moaned at the sensation of her boyfriend's lips pushing against the skin of her neck. Then Jackson moved his hands up and then used his fingers to squeeze the skin surrounding his girlfriend's underage nipples. Ramona moaned louder now as she felt her boyfriend squeeze her nipples hard. Then Jackson used two fingers on both of his hands to pinch Ramona's bright pink nipples and even pull at them a bit. Ramona moaned loudly as she leaned back a bit.

Then Jackson moved his hard penis into position behind Ramona and then... Jackson pushed his penis deep between Ramona's young butt cheeks. Ramona moaned as she felt her boyfriend's penis invade her behind. Jackson then moved his hands down to his girlfriend's vagina and then slid his two pointer fingers inside of Ramona's womanhood. Ramona moaned as she felt her boyfriend's two little fingers move around in circles around the inside of her most precious and sensitive area of her underage body. As Jackson continued to do this, he began to thrust his penis boyfriend and harder into Ramona's butt. Jackson even began to nibble and bite on Ramona's neck a bit causing Ramona to scream moans of immense pleasure. Eventually Jackson climaxed inside of Ramona and then pulled out. Ramona began to pant a bit from feeling a bit worn out while Jackson got on his knees behind Ramona. Jackson then kissed Ramona's two lovely young buttocks and began to lick inside her butt hole. Ramona made light moans this time as Jackson stuck his tongue inside her behind. Eventually Jackson stopped and stood up. Ramona turned around to look at Jackson and smiled. Then Ramona took Jackson's hand and led him to the beach.

Once the two reached the beach Ramona said, "Lay on your chest Jackson and let me massage you." Jackson then laid with his chest on the sand as Ramona spread out her legs, got on her knees on the ground on both sides of Jackson's legs, and then leaned over and began to massage Jackson's shoulders. Then Ramona moved her hands down and began to massage Jackson's back. But then Ramona put her hands on the sides of Jackson's two firm butt cheeks and then... leaned her face in and began to lick Jackson's butt hole. Jackson moaned a bit as a smiling Ramona moved her tongue deeper into Jackson.

Eventually Ramona laid on the sand and Jackson got on all fours hovering over Ramona. Jackson then looked down at his girlfriend looking pleased at the sight of her, while Ramona with her hair now spread out a bit on the sand looked up at her boyfriend with a joyful look on her face looking excited for what was about to happen. Jackson then moved his manhood into position, and then... Jackson lowered his body and his hard teenage penis down pushing it inside of Ramona's underage vagina. Ramona instantly moaned and wrapped her arms around Jackson as she felt the head of his manhood push into her. Jackson meanwhile had his arms wrapped around Ramona's back as he began to thrust harder and harder into her. With each thrust Jackson drove his penis deeper into Ramona's vagina. First it was just head of his penis. However after several thrusts he had three inches of his long hard penis in Ramona.

Ramona meanwhile had one arm and hand wrapping tightly around Jackson's back. However Ramona used her other arm to dig her hand into Jackson's hair. As Jackson continued to pump his manhood harder into her, Ramona tilted her head back a bit and looked up at the sky as she began to close eyes a bit as she moaned, "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" Jackson meanwhile used one arm to wrap itself around Ramona's back. Meanwhile Jackson used his other arm to move down to his girlfriend's firm butt, where Jackson used his other hand to squeeze Ramona's underage buttocks. As Jackson squeezed them tightly, Ramona said, "Mmmm. Ohhhh." Ramona then used her hand that was wrapped around her boyfriend's back and moved it down to grab his butt as well. As Jackson began to thrust himself harder into Ramona he said, "Oh yeah. Yes! Yes!"

Jackson now had his penis six inches into his girlfriend's vagina as Ramona moaned louder yelling, "OHHHHHHH! OH JACKSON! YES! YES! OOOHHHHHH!" Jackson began to increase the speed of his thrusts as Ramona began to lift her butt up and down a bit to match the movements of Jackson's thrusts. Jackson then pushed his chest down hard against his girlfriend's breasts as he began to squeeze her tight. As he did, Ramona simply looked up at the sky with a look of happiness on her face. Her mouth was open a bit in the shape of a big smile as it finally dawned on Ramona that she was having the greatest experience of her life. Suddenly Jackson began to slow down his pace. A concerned Ramona then said, "What's wrong?" Jackson then lifted his upper body up a bit and said, "It's just... I can fell like I'm about to..." Ramona looking right into her boyfriend's eyes said, "Shhh. Don't worry. You can do it. I don't mind if you do it. I... I want you to do it." Jackson nodded as he began to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts again.

Jackson now had his full eight inch penis pushed deep inside his girlfriend's underage vagina. As Jackson was nearing his climax he said, "Ohhh! Ohh! Ohhhhh! OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile as Ramona felt her boyfriend's penis throbbing deep inside her vagina she said, "OOHHH! OOOH YEAH! OHH! YEAH! HARDER JACKSON! HARDER! OOOH YEAH! HARDER! OH JACKSON. I... I..." Ramona then looked right into Jackson's eyes, sweat in her face, and sweetly said, "I love you." Jackson then looking right back at Ramona with plenty of sweat in his face too said, "I love you too Ramona." Then the moment hit. Jackson orgasmed and shot his semen into his girlfriend's body. The two's bodies shook as they both yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then their bodies stopping shaking. Jackson pulled his penis which was not hard and long anymore out of his girlfriend's vagina. Jackson got off Ramona and then laid next to her. The two turned their heads to look at one another as Ramona said, "Jackson... I can't wait till we're married one day." Jackson smiled as he said, "Me too Ramona. Thank you for making me so happy." Ramona giggled a bit and said, "No. Thank _you_ Jackson. For making me the happiest girl in the world."

**THE END**

_Bing: bloomchicks shower girls 2_


End file.
